toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hop Clan
What Is The Hop Clan? : ♥ The Hop Clan is a clan on Toontown. We're just like everybody else on Toontown. We chat with each other, laugh, play, and get to know each other. Having the same names and looks is what makes us a clan—And since we're rabbits, all together, the Hop Clan. We call it "clan" just to make it sound professional. The Hop Clan is a "family" of rabbits, and families love each other and eventually make more. What Is The Hop Clan's Purpose(s)? : 1♥ To build a friendly and happy reputation as a clan that encourages and inspires toons when they interact with us. 2♥ To spread Hop Clan's name throughout the silly, tacky, kooky, and wacky streets of Toontown. 3♥ To encourage toons and give them helping hands when they need it. 4♥ To stick together as a loving family of rabbits, and inspire other toons to do the same when they see us do it. 5♥ To always be jolly, happy, and passionate to other toons by any means necessary. 6♥ Golden Goal : To have fun and enjoy ourselves no matter what.. 7♥To achieve good relations with the BATTLE BUNNIES CLAN. They are good allies. What Are The Hop Clan's Rules? : Lol, to be honest, I hate rules. But I've realized that rules help to keep things peaceful and "organized". If we're going to be a sappy clan, we need to have rules to be an even more happy clan. 1♥ Knows how to be friendly, jolly, and caring.2♥ Must possess a heart of "14 Carrot Gold" if you don't have one already ( This means that you have to be loving and be able to develop a warm and loving personality ). 3♥ And above all..........HAVE FUN. How Do I Join The Hop Clan? : The Hop Clan is always happy to have more participants. Joining the Hop Clan is very easy. Just follow these steps, and you'll be hoppin' along in harmony with the rest of us : ♥ You will have to make a new toon, and choose your gender. If you're a BOY : Make your toon as the steps below tell you to in order to be in the Hop Clan : CHOOSE YOUR TYPE : ♥ Head : Rabbit with short ears and wide cheeks. ♥ Body : Small ( not fat or skinny ). This should be the middle one. ♥ Legs : Short, very short. CHOOSE YOUR COLOR/PAINT YOUR TOON : ♥ Toon Color : Bright red ♥ Head color : Bright red ♥ Body Color : Bright red ♥ Legs Color : Bright red CHOOSE YOUR CLOTHES : ♥ You can choose any clothes you want. CHOOSE YOUR NAME : ♥ Go to " Type-A-Name ", and name your toon, " Hop Notch " Now you are in The Hop Clan! If you're a GIRL : Make your toon as the steps below tell you to in order to be in the Hop Clan : CHOOSE YOUR TYPE : ♥ Head : Rabbit with short ears and wide cheeks. ♥ Body : Skinny, ( not fat or small ). This should be the last one, right after small. ♥ Legs : Medium size ( not short or long ). This should be the middle one. CHOOSE YOUR COLOR/PAINT YOUR TOON : ♥Toon Color : Coral ♥ Head color : Coral ♥ Body Color : Coral ♥ Legs Color : Coral CHOOSE YOUR CLOTHES : ♥ You can choose any clothes you want. CHOOSE YOUR NAME : ♥ Go to " Type-A-Name ", and name your toon, " Hop Scotch " Now you are in The Hop Clan! And remember the Golden Goal : To have fun and enjoy ourselves no matter what.. ♥ This clan may attack yours. Category:Clans Category:Big Clans This is a great clan! This clan could crush your clan This clan could crush your clan You will love this Clan You can join this clan! This page needs help. Is page has been accepted by a Admin. If you have time, edit this page. This page could be improved. This page was improved by a Bot Category:Awesome Pages Category:Amazing Pages Category:Fine Pages Category:Pages that could use help Category:Bot Approved Pages Category:Bot Suggected Page Category:Top Pages Category:Inactive Clans